Never Ending Night
by Ladyaces26
Summary: Alex Jameson journeys to La Push Washington to see her dad's sister. She has only been there twice in her life. Why is she returning? What is she running from? Enter her beloved imprint and you have her life. But will the past come back to haunt her?
1. Hopeless

**(A/N): My newest story. My second baby. I started this not too long ago. I'm also writing this on a whim so we'll see how this goes. Please review and help me out with some helpful suggestions...**

My little car sped down the highway. The darkness loomed around me. My nerves were already shot and this didn't help. The moon shone in a thin sliver and I could only glance at it without wincing.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter. Crisp leaves fluttered from trees. Autumn started just last week but the trees had no time to wait for winter. It's been a strange year. For all of us...

My thoughts raced back to my life in Vancouver, Canada. I winced as I remembered my older brothers and father. My mother had left me and my six brothers when I was just nine years old. As far as I'm concerned. That woman is not my mother and _my_ mother died when I was born.

My eldest brother, Adriel, dropped out of school at sixteen to help my Dad take care of us. He's always been the level headed one. He's more of a Dad to me than my actual Dad. It's not because Dad didn't try to be there for us, he just couldn't between jobs and exhaustion.

Amicus, my second eldest brother, is a bit of a hot head. He has a quick temper and would always blow up at the little things. He dropped out a year later but doesn't work to help with bills like Adriel. He likes to do a little crack and get covered in tattoos and piercing. Whatever...

My youngest brother is only 20. Compared to myself and the rest of our brothers, he is pretty young. By far he is my favorite brother. He is still a year older than me but he's still about ten mentally. His name is Alex. Just like mine...

I sped past a bright cheery sign reading,

WELCOME TO FORKS!

HOME OF THE SPARTANS!

I groaned audibly. Even the red paint was bright. This place would be murder on me. The minutes turned to hours as I contemplated my 'new' life. The sun peeked just over the horizon casting a warm pinkish-orangeish glow. I passed through Forks harmlessly. About a half hour later I entered a small native american reservation. My aunt is supposed to live here. I've only been here twice in my life and this is the first time on my own. The last time I was here, Alex and I went cliff diving. We were only about seven and I can just vaguely remember it.

My Dad is a full blooded Quillute but my mom was a full blooded Spanish chick. I'm serious! She was from Spain and everything. I've never met her side of the family so I know nothing of my culture. Except for the times that I googled it...

His little sister has lived in their parents house her entire life. They're pretty close but since I live so far away we don't see much of each other. She's both physically and mentally short. I guess it runs in the family.

About five minutes later I pulled into the driveway. I let out a long sigh and looked up at the rather large bungalow. You know, as large as bungalow can get.

The dark wood paneling covered the outside of the house and the second floor is basically the attic. My Dad and grandpa had made that into a bedroom back in 1970. It was the room I would be staying in.

I willed myself to cut the engine and grab my suitcase and backpack. It was already raining so I dashed onto the safety of the porch. Too late. I'm already soaked. The cold water dripped down my spine. I knocked hurriedly. The roof of the porch may have saved me from being wet further but I was still cold. What I wouldn't give to the warm body of-

The door swung open. I looked straight at my aunt. Wow. She's taller...


	2. 20 questions

(A/N): Here's my new baby. I've been slaking on this one but I'm playing favorites today.

**My aunt Nita is several years younger than my dad. She is only twenty nine or so she says. Nita means bear and she acts like one sometimes. She was no longer the short hair brained Aunt Nita I knew so many years ago. Now she is about three inches taller and is a suit! **

**She is all business. She explained over a quick breakfast that she works in Port Townsend. She uses this house as a vacation house. Aunt Nita has an apartment in Port Townsend. She didn't tell my dad because she knew he wouldn't have let me come. I'm basically living me here by myself and she visits me on weekends. **

**We talked for a little while before she ran from the house to get to work. Aunt Nita had left me a couple hundred bucks for food and supplies. She left me a map of La Push and directions to the market. **

**My first choice was to stock up the house. then I'll go job hunting after lunch. I took a quick shower and threw on my favorite pair of black jeans and a midnight blue sweater. I grabbed my purse, my keys, and whatever Aunt Nita had left for me. **

**The market wasn't far and I quickly found everything I needed. I began to walk through the town. There wasn't much but it was kind of comforting. the kids played and laughed. The parents watched with laughing eyes. The senior citizens bustled along. And me. I felt like I could blend in. For me this is a good thing. A peaceful setting was just what I needed.**

**The beach was not too far from the bungalow so I explored on my way back. Tall misshapen rocks were scattered about the shore. They stood tall like soldiers protecting the rez. Years of salty ocean spray had weathered the beach. **

**I reached into my pocket and plucked my camera from my purse and began snapping pictures for Alex. He would love this. We are both artists and love the majesty a scene like this provides. It may be raining but that just adds to the natural beauty. **

**When I was done I began walking back down the beach in the direction of the bungalow. My phone buzzed in my pocket.**

_**Hey Lex. How's La Push me off a cliff?**_

_**-your loving brother **_

_**Alex**_

**I rolled my eyes. He and I had been joking about La Push for weeks on end. **

_**Pretty good. How's the homestead?**_

_**-Your dearest sister **_

_**Lexi**_

**I dropped down in the sand and texted with him for what seemed like two minutes but turned out to be an hour. I only reacted to the world when a tall shadow stood over me. I glanced up at a huge burly looking guy. He wore a strange look on his face. Another guy quickly joined him. They were both tall, muscular and shirtless. **

"**Hi," I said cautiously but quirking an eyebrow at them. The first guy sucked in an angry breath. the second smiled politely. I returned his smile.**

**The first guy spoke angrily, "What are you doing out here in the cold? You could get sick! Shouldn't you be wearing a jacket?" **

"**Paul," murmured the second guy. My eyes narrowed into slits and I stood up angrily.**

"**I am on the phone," I argued waving the phone in my hand, "This is a public beach and I can take care of myself."**

"**Can't you take any concern for your own health! You are going to get sick!"**

"**You should talk! You're not even wearing a shirt! Let alone jacket." **

**The wind picked up and blew my hair around. He stopped arguing and took in the scent. Sniffing the air with an intoxicated look. I backed away slowly and made my way from them, up the beach. The other guy had noticed but didn't say anything. I was halfway to the road when Paul came running through the sand at me. **

"**Hey!"**

**I stopped. I don't know why, but I did. I spun around and crossed my arms angrily. He was walking casually now. From his arm dangled my purse. He held it out to me delicately. I snatched from his hand said an acidic thank you. I turned to walk away but he continued to follow me. He buzzed around me asking questions at random.**

"**What's your favorite ice-cream flavor?"**

"**Rocky-road."**

"**Who was your first kiss?"**

"**Mario Hartman." He snorted loudly.**

"**How long have you lived here?"**

'**Not long."**

"**How long?"**

"**Not very."**

"**How long is that?"**

"**Not a lot."**

"**How long is that?"**

"**Not that long"**

**He huffed, "What's your name?"**

'**Alex."**

"**Alex what?"**

"**Just Alex."**

"**Just Alex what?"**

"**My name is Alex."**

"**What's your maiden name?"**

**I rolled my eyes, "Jameson."**

"**Alex Jameson." He muttered to himself slowly as if taking it in. **

**We had reached my house and I began walking up to it. He followed still asking questions. I stopped at the door and turned to face him. The cold was biting against my skin. He was right. If I stay out here I'll get sick. **

"**How old are you?"**

'**Nineteen."**

"**Is this where you live?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Then why did you come here?"**

"**why would I take you to my real house?"**

"**Don't you trust me?"**

"**Not really. I don't exactly know you."**

"**Did you answer any of my questions truthfully?"**

**I thought for a moment.**

"**rocky-road really is my favorite ice-cream."**

**He huffed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up a moment later. **

"**Can I call you?"**

"**Sure."**

**He smiled triumphantly. I grabbed a pen from my bag and began writing on his large warm hand. When I was done he looked at what I had written. His jaw dropped.**

**PAULPOV**

I slammed the backdoor of Sam's kitchen. I waved halfheartedly at Emily and Kim. I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. It let out a groan but kept my weight like always.

The television was on but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was Alex. If that's her real name. I spent all afternoon following her like a puppy. But I was her puppy. The darks and lights of imprinting have surfaced. I spent the day trying to get her to tell me about the real her. She wouldn't budge. the girl is perfect for me. Stubborn. Hot as hell. Quick as a whip. Hot. Smart. Hot. Did I say hot?

I closed my eyes and pictured her long dark hair running through my fingers. Those soft, smooth hands. Her gorgeous dark eyes. They almost seemed midnight blue. That's my favorite color. My girl. My girl. I love the sound of that. I slipped into blissful dreams. They were only of her.


	3. Stalker?

APOV

The next morning I was ecstatic. I can't wait to go shopping today! Eww, did that just come out of my mouth? I normally don't like shopping but today was different. I really need some new clothes and this is my chance to leave Canada behind. I'm going to become someone entirely new. Well I'll keep my physical features in tact. Maybe.

I hopped out of bed and pulled on a dark wash jean skirt with a white cami and long green sweater. I ran down the honey paneled halls and was out the door in thirty seconds. My sneakers flopped on the rough pavement as I shuffled to my car.

"HEY ALEX!"

I fumbled with my coffee and keys and spun around to see Paul tearing down the street with two people struggling after him. Like yesterday he was shirtless with a simple pair of cut-offs. I groaned audibly but waited never-the-less.

"Hey." he panted on arrival.

I rolled my eyes quickly as he doubled over to catch his breath. The other two people caught up a second later and they too doubled over to catch their breath. One I recognized as the smiling guy from the beach but the other I couldn't place at all. I flicked my long bangs from my eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"hey." I said curiously. The other two glanced at each other and broke into a fit of giggles.

Paul glared at them cruelly. I sipped my coffee and smirked lightly.

"I thought you didn't live here? You said you don't yesterday." Paul whined angrily.

'I lied." I said simply.

"How can you lie to me?" He asked angrily. His eyes were narrowing quickly.

"Kind of like this. Here's an example, "You're so cute!" I gushed, using my free hand to pinch his cheek. That wasn't really a lie...

His friends laughed loudly and held onto each other for support. I smiled sweetly and opened the door of my car. Paul stepped forward and held my door as I climbed into the car.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. His anger hadn't fully subsided yet. Never good.

"Out." I said simply. He slammed the door angrily causing me to wince.

"Dammit! Why won't you give me a straight answer? Is Alex even your real name?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Because I don't know you! MY name really is Alex and where I go is none of your business!"

"To hell it's not!"

"To hell it is!"

He snapped his jaw shut and clenched it tight. I stared into his dark brown eyes angrily. They are so deep. Part of me wants to give up and yell that I'm sorry but I couldn't give up. He stared back and suddenly his expression softened. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry." he said so quietly I barely heard it. I'm so guilty. This is all my fault!

"It's my fault.' I hung my head and stared at the gear shift.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have pushed and gotten angry at you."

'I shouldn't have made you angry." I argued looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked so many questions about your personal life." He retorted hotly.

"I should have- your right! It's your fault!" I laughed at him. Paul smiled widely and laughed with me.

"Aw! How cute!" his friends laughed. I rolled my eyes quickly.

"So where are you going?" Paul mumbled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Shopping in Port Angeles and taking pictures for my brother" I said producing a camera from my bag.

"Is he a photographer?" Paul asked curiously. His eyebrows drew together and a puzzled expression crossed his face.

"No we're both artists and we're always looking for new inspiration." I said choosing my words carefully but I still smiled at the memory of my brother.

"Is he your only sibling?" Paul leaned against the car casually. The sun peeked over the trees and cast a soft glow of sunshine in this over green area.

"No. I have five older brothers and one younger. He's the one I'm taking pictures for."

"How old are your brothers?"

"My oldest is Adriel he's twenty six. It goes down by a year each with the exception of the twins who are both twenty three. My youngest brother, Alex, is only twenty."

"So you're the only little girl?" He asked with a small smile.

"Sadly, yes." I sighed with a small frown.

"Why is that sad?"

"A couple of reasons."

"What are those reasons?"

I huffed, "I'm overprotected. I can't bring boyfriends to meet Dad because they have to go through all the guys. And I've never had a sister to talk to or pass them off too."

"Wow. That is sad."

I laughed loudly and then sipped my coffee.

"Can I go now? Is this interrogation over?" I whined.

They laughed once again and Paul leaned down to place his lips at my cheek gently. He barely brushed them against my skin. I froze and let my eyes widen. He froze too with his lips a millimeter from my skin.

"I'm really sorry Alex! I didn't mean to-

I held up a finger to stop him and shook my head no. He stepped back carefully.

"It's okay. I know Comma Use (consider revising) I'm just that irresistible. It's not your fault I'm so damn attractive."

I gushed with a tired yawn. They laughed again and stepped back to let me drive off. I waved brightly and drove off in the general direction of Port Angeles. Shopping, great...

PAULPOV

"She's pretty attractive." Seth chuckled. My blood boiled. Shouldn't he be with Jake! I spun around and pushed him to the ground. He continued to chuckle.

My beautiful Alex drove away into the daylight. She's so funny and cute and nice and sweet and beautiful. I love her. Did I say that? I only met her yesterday. How can I love her? She's so thoughtful to get her little brother pictures. Maybe she misses him a lot.

I sighed contentedly. I turned and ran into the woods, phasing the instant I was cloaked by a stream of trees. The forest floor vanished from beneath me and became a blur as I ran to my house.

_"She's nice." Jared mused. His thoughts went to when we met her on the beach. Her long hair cascading down her shoulders as she sat in the dunes with her phone in her lap. Her somewhat shocked expression to see us standing over her. The first time I saw her midnight blue eyes. I would hold that memory forever._

"_She's more than nice." Seth teased. His thoughts went to her short skirt and endless legs. I growled at him and resisted the urge to kill him. But she does have an incredible body. _

"_I'm going to follow her to Port Angeles." I declared. Other men would definitely notice how amazing she is. What kind of imprint would I be if I let that happen?_

"_The kind that's not a stalker." Seth laughed. I growled again._

"_Jared why is he here? Why can we still hear him? I thought the mind link between the two packs would wear off by now." I whined. _

_Jared laughed, "Seth shut up or Paul might kill you."_

My house came up and I phased back quickly. Jared and I rent a house together not far from Sam's place. It's pretty small but it's good enough. Would Alex like it? Kim comes by and cleans sometimes but it's not in the best condition. I ran through the backdoor and entered the kitchen. Kim was already sitting at the table, reading a magazine with a basket of homemade cookies lying in front of her.

"Hey Kim." I said snagging a cookie as I blew past her. She waved without looking up from her magazine. What to wear?

ALEXPOV

I was browsing through a small antique shop on the corner of Magnolia around noon. I feel like I'm being watched. My shopping trip was great so far but I can't help but feel a bit... I don't know... empty? My bags were crowding around me in my hands and this only half of what I bought! A beautiful faux crystal necklace was lying on a black velvet stand in front of me. It looks perfect on me but I've blown my budget for myself. Now I'm looking around for my family. So far I've got:

Adriel- Mini Black Hawk helicopter

Amicus- a shock ball(for revenge)

Anoki- Bubble gum factory chemist set

Aaron- Marshmallow gun

Abbey- mini voice changer(because his voice cracks)

Alex- nerf gun(so he can defend himself)

Dad- alcohol tester

My whole day was spent shopping for myself and my family. Now I just can't decide what to do now. I guess something to eat would be good. I skipped lunch today. I grabbed all my bags and made my way out the doors of the shop. Then crossed the street to the tiny cafe packed with people. It was homey and comforting in a strange way. Everyone was chattering and sipping steaming cups of coffee. I bounded to the counter and bought myself a coffee and muffin. Just as I was about to hand the cash to the elderly woman behind the counter, Paul handed her the exact cash and picked up my coffee. I glanced at him shocked and followed him to a small table by the large windows.

Paul smiled, "So how did your shopping go?"

I glared angrily out the window. "Fine. Are you stalking me?"

I bit into the muffin acidic. He laughed loudly.

"No," he said rolling his eyes, "My friends and I have been coming to this particular cafe for almost seven years."

I rolled my eyes, "And you happened to be here on the same day I told you I would be here?"

He remained silent and gazed at the table with a tiny smirk etched on his face. I glared angrily and sipped my coffee.

"Why are you stalking me?," I sighed.

He looked up and smiled solemnly, "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"I used to." I answered looking down at my muffin carefully.

His hand reached under my chin and brought my chin up to look him the eyes. He gazed at me and softly rubbed my hand.

"I do." He whispered.

I smiled softly and looked away again. Why does he look at me that way? Is that admiration? Interest? Love, maybe? No. That can't be. I just met the man yesterday! But he does believe in soul mates. Does he think of me as his? Am I meant for him?

"do you think I'm your soul mate?" I questioned quietly. He smiled.

"Yes." He murmured, silently caressing my hand in an almost worshiping way.

How can he possibly know it's me? Why am I the one? Maybe this is some joke. He can't possibly be in love with _me._ I'm not right for him. I don't even know him. But I can't help but feel like I belong with him. In a weird way, I feel almost...right? Perfect? In his presence I feel wonderful.

I bit into the muffin again and chewed slowly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"That this muffin is amazing. It melts in my mouth!" I exclaimed teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and flicked my nose. "About you being my soul mate?"

I smiled again, "I'm not sure whether to write you off as an escaped mental patient or a cute kid with a hang up for me."

"So you think I'm cute?" He said arching an eyebrow and laughing.

I laughed too, remembering our conversation earlier. "I told you! I'm not sure yet!"

"But it's a possibility!" he exclaimed loudly and proudly. Several heads turned in our direction and the old woman at the counter gave me a smile. I blushed and looked down again. Paul laughed again and picked up my bags then dumped my garbage in the trash bin.

Together we walked into the cool autumn afternoon. Down the road and we turned a corner before we were at my car. I opened the trunk and we piled in my bags.

"Will you meet me on the beach in two hours?" he asked quietly. I judged his smooth expression carefully. He wasn't showing a trace of emotion. Not a single line was quirked enough to be a smile or frown.

"Yes." I said slowly, still trying to determine what he was thinking. He looked at me curiously.

"Why did you say that so unsurely? Don't you trust me?" he asked grumpily.

"Yes. I'm just trying to determine your expression. You're interesting to me." I smiled slightly.

He smirked proudly, "thank you. Make sure you wear a coat or something. I don't want you to get sick."

I rolled my eyes and nodded at him before walking around to the driver's seat. I got in and started the engine. Paul leaned in my window and kissed my cheek just as gently as before. Feather light and too short...

TWO HOURS LATER

I tip toed through the sand and saw Paul in the distance. He was standing there, waiting for me. I smiled and fidgeted with my sweater. True to my word, I was wearing a thicker dark brown sweater. He smiled brightly and quickly enclosed me in a tight hug.

"You finally listened to me." he murmured into my hair. His warm skin tickled my skin gently.

"Only because I got cold." I laughed. He held me arms length and kissed my cheek quickly. Paul pulled us onto the blanket and turned to look at me. His dark brown eyes were piercing into mine.

"Would you be opposed to meeting some of my friends tomorrow?" he asked genuinely.

"I would love to." I smiled brightly.

We spent the night on the beach together. We just talked, nothing more. However, talking to Paul while wrapped in his arms, was the best experience of my life. He spoke kindly and softly to me. He never uttered a word against me. Wow. Absolute perfection. That's what tonight has been. Perfection.


End file.
